Maggie learns a new song
by princesspeach102
Summary: When April and Donnie's family comes for a visit Mikey teaches his little niece Magdalene an interesting version of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Magdalene Hamato was created by another fan fiction writer Scotia Daniel. I also don't own TMNT. I'm just a big fan of it who enjoys writing fan fiction based on this popular series.


Maggie learns a new song

Magdalene Hamato or Maggie has her family calls her always loves to sing cute little songs. Her parents Donatello and April adored it when their three year old daughter would walk around the house with her toy microphone that she got on her last birthday and sings any cute little children's song that she knew. One day Donnie's brothers Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo along with their father Master Splinter paid the three a visit because they were invited to have Sunday dinner with them and they wanted to see the youngest member of their family. "How have all of you been my son?" Splinter asked Donnie. "We're doing just fine Sensei and thanks for coming to have dinner with us" Donnie told his father. "Hey April since we're family why don't we help you make dinner together?" Leo Suggested. "That sounds nice if you're all up for it" said April. Her husband along with her turtle brother in laws and her father in law were up for it. Before Mikey could join them in the kitchen his little niece went up to him and said, "Will you play with me Uncle Mikey?" "Aw sure Maggie I'll play with you" answered Mikey. He told his family that Maggie requested play time with him and they were ok with it. Maggie brought Mikey to her bedroom and she showed him her toys including the toy microphone. "Are you going to sing me a song?" Mikey asked with a smile. "Yes Uncle Mikey" answered Maggie as she began to sing,

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

How I wonder what you are

Up above the world so high

Like a diamond in the sky

Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

How I wonder what you are."

Mikey clapped after Maggie was done singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and told her, "Aw that was wonderful but how would you like to learn a new song that sounds like Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?" Mikey asked his little niece. Maggie smiled and was eager to learn a new song. From the top of his head he made up a parody of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and taught it to Maggie who was able to pick it up in no time flat. "Hey Mikey it's time for dinner get your butt down here and bring Maggie" Raph shouted from the kitchen. "We're coming!" Mikey yelled as he and Maggie went downstairs to join their family for dinner. "Uncle Mikey taught me a new song want to hear it?" Maggie asked with a smile. "Sure sweetheart" said Donnie and hoped that his little brother didn't teach her anything inappropriate. The whole family sat in the living room as Maggie began to sing the song her Uncle Mikey taught her,

"Twinkle Twinkle Ninja Star

I can throw you very far.

I come from a family who kick bad guy butt

And every time my family wins the bad guys

Always goes say what?

Twinkle Twinkle Ninja Star

I can throw you very far."

"Aw that was adorable" April said as she went up to her little girl and gave her a hug. "Michelangelo I must say that song was humorous" Splinter said as he smiled. Leo and Raph were laughing while clapping at the same time because they couldn't believe their little niece sang what they believed was a parody of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star which it was. Donnie walked over to Mikey and said to him, "I think that song might become Maggie's new favorite song to sing." "Maggie's performance was wonderful now let's eat!" said Raph because he was hungry just like the rest of the family. Everyone sat down at the dinner table and enjoyed a nice meal together. This was one family dinner April and Donnie were going to remember always because not only they spent time enjoying dinner with their family but they got a show as well because of their little girl's love of singing and they thought it was both sweet and funny of Mikey to teach Maggie Twinkle Twinkle Ninja Star.

The End

Author's Note: This is a short story that popped into my head about my favorite fan fiction character Magdelene Hamato the daughter of April O' Neil and Donatello from the 2012 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Magdalene was created by FlashyfashionFlaud/Scotia Daniel who has written several fan fictions with Maggie that I read and really enjoyed. In other words credit for this adorable character goes to her. I hope you like this short story.


End file.
